


Come On Get Higher

by mangochi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Job, I have no excuses, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangochi/pseuds/mangochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from my Tumblr:</p><p>McCoy is a thirty-year-old virgin, nervous and bashful as a teenager, and Kirk takes great pride in being the one that gets to be his beloved's first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Get Higher

Leonard’s too surprised to say anything when the kid suddenly presses him back against the wall and kisses the daylights out of him, taking advantage of his indignant splutters to push his tongue into Leonard’s mouth and count all his teeth methodically. It’s not like it’s their first time kissing, but this time Jim’s moving like a man with a purpose, a purpose that Leonard begins to get an inkling at when he feels hands pulling insistently at his shirt.

"Jesus, Jim," he gasps, when the kid finally pulls back for air. Then he latches determinedly onto Leonard’s neck instead, humming and biting as the tugging hands find their way up the back of his shirt and stroke up his back, and Leonard loses his track of thought for a few seconds.

"Jim," he says again, only he’s got his thoughts back under control and can more or less figure out what Jim’s doing.

"Hmm?" Jim mumbles, crowding Leonard closer into the wall until they’re pressed together from shoulder to hip. Leonard feels himself flushing when he feels the hardness against his leg, his heart pounding away in his chest. 

"Stop…..for a sec." His breath hitches oddly on the last word when Jim nudges a thigh between his legs, and the sudden panic in his voice finally catches the younger man’s attention.

"What’s up?" Jim pulls back slightly, though not by much, and examines Leonard in concern. His hair’s tousled beyond repair, his lips swollen, and Leonard swallows nervously as he leans back against the wall, glad to let it support him.

"I’ve never…." he’s unable to finish, his mouth working silently before giving up and snapping shut.

But Jim’s already nodding sagely, and Leonard feels a sense of spiraling doom. “Never done it with a guy?”

"No, not th- well,  _no_ , but-” Leonard closes his eyes briefly and comes to the conclusion that there’s really no graceful way out of this. “I’ve never…done it before. At all.”

He thinks Jim’s brain might explode.

The kid stares at him, an unconscious furrow deepening between his eyebrows as he tries to fit the pieces together. Leonard stands there and attempts to not die on the spot.

"You’re never done…..it."

"No."

"You’re never done…..anything?" Jim sounds tentative, almost guessing now, and Leonard suddenly feels ridiculous.

"No," he snaps, batting at Jim’s hands on his shoulders and propelling the younger man back a few steps. "You happy now?"

"Bones-"

"Joce and I were over before it really began and I had this fool idea of- of saving myself or something- God, I’m an idiot- so if you want to laugh, then just laugh, damn it-"

"Bones!"

Jim’s back in his face again, eyes wide and blue and just inches away from Leonard’s, and he finds suddenly that he can’t breathe.

"It’s okay," Jim says, his voice softer, and Leonard hates himself a little for melting when Jim reaches down to take his hands, rubbing warm fingers over his wrists. "It’s okay, I don’t mind. It’s…." He gives a little snort and tips his head forward, leaning heavily on Leonard’s shoulder. "To be honest, it’s really,  _really_  hot, okay?”

"You don’t mind," Leonard echoes faintly. He’s starting to feel a bit light on his feet, and it’s only partly due to Jim’s proximity and the bite mark on his neck that’s starting to ache pleasantly.

"No," Jim says fervently. He raises one of Leonard’s hands and presses a kiss to his palm. "Not at all. Holy shit." He pauses, kisses Leonard’s hand again for good measure before adding, "You have nooooo idea how much that actually turns me on." 

"Oh." Leonard’s knees finally give out and he slides down the wall, but then Jim’s arms are around him and his face is pressed against the kid’s shoulder.

"Let’s go to bed," Jim says in his ear, all bright and happy, and Leonard feels alternatively thrilled and terrified.

"This is a bad idea," he states, even as Jim steers him around and backwards towards his bed. "Seriously the worst idea you’ve ever had."

"How?" Jim argues reasonably, hands flying down the buttons of Leonard’s shirt with a dexterity that’s almost dizzying. "You’ve never done it, so let’s do it now."

"I-I…." Leonard swallows a yelp when he stumbles back against the edge of the mattress, Jim slotting between his legs and maneuvering him onto his back. The overhead light catches Jim’s eyes in a way that ought to be illegal, throwing his face in light and shadow and glinting off his teeth as he grins cheerfully down at Leonard.

"You’ll be great," he says reassuringly, finally reaching the last button and peeling the fabric from Leonard’s skin almost reverently. Leonard feels the cold air against his chest, his stomach, and he can’t hold back a shiver when Jim rakes his eyes over him hungrily.

"Damn it," he mutters, his own hands shaking where they’re clutching helplessly at Jim’s arms. "I just ….I don’t know…."

Jim’s smile fades a little, and he settles back on his heels to straddle Leonard’s waist, looking down at him carefully. “Unless you don’t want to?”

"No," Leonard blurts, his grip tightening briefly. As much as he’s freaking out over this, having Jim leave now- he can’t handle that. "I want……I-" he burns out again and sputters incoherently for a few second, pissed at himself. "Fuck it."

He fists his hand in Jim’s collar and hauls the kid down, curling up at the same time to clash their mouths together with a dogged fierceness. Jim’s stiff for a second from shock, and Leonard knows with utter certainty that he’s going to have a heart attack at this rate, then his mouth softens and he’s kissing back like there’s no tomorrow and  _damn_ , the kid can kiss.

"Wait," Leonard pants automatically, before Jim’s tongue’s sliding against his again, hands tugging at his hair and sealing their mouths together again.

"Not…going to….. _wait_ ,” Jim snaps, when he pulls back. His eyes are slightly deranged, the pupils dilating unsteadily, and Leonard feels his chest swell and tighten all at once. “Fuck, Bones, do you even  _know_ -” He cuts himself off with a sharp shake of his head, then rolls his hips hard in emphasis of the point that’s swiftly becoming moot. Leonard doesn’t quite squeak, but he gets too close for comfort.

"I want you," Jim whispers, his voice ragged and harsh. "Please." The last is barely an exhale, but Jim Kirk never begs and Leonard stares for a moment before dipping his chin in the slightest of nods.

Apparently, though, it’s enough for Jim. Leonard barely has time to wonder hysterically if he’s got lube in the nightstand before a hot, wet mouth is descending on his jaw, his neck, mouthing at his clavicle as only slightly shaking hands fumble at the front of his pants.

"Seriously," Jim’s mumbling, and Leonard would snap at him to stop talking for once in his life if he has the breath to. "Seriously, Bones, you’re incredible. You’re so great, you know that? And you’ve never had  _sex_ -“

"Shut up," Leonard says, his face burning. He plucks ineffectually at Jim’s own shirt until he finally gets a clue and lifts his arms to let Leonard pull the thing off and toss it over the side of the bed. 

Jim falls back on him almost instantly, gathering Leonard’s wrists in a hand and pulling his arms above his head, covering him in a warm, heavy blanket of horny Jim Kirk as his free hand slides determinedly down the front of Leonard’s open pants.

He can’t help bucking slightly into Jim’s hand when the kid squeezes, and he buries his face in Jim’s shoulder to avoid babbling something truly embarrassing. 

"Nooo, Bones, look at me," Jim complains, grinding the heel of his palm into Leonard’s extremely attentive cock. "I want to see-" he presses an open kiss to Leonard’s temple, mouthing his way down his cheek. "I want to see you."

"Gah," Leonard manages eloquently, blinking sweat from his eyes as he squints up at the ceiling. Jim’s face wavers slowly into focus above him for a brief second before he ducks down, then Leonard feels the tickle of Jim’s hair against his chest, trailing down to his stomach, then-

"Jim," he says with difficulty, when the kid pushes his jeans down to his knees, thumbing teasingly at the waistband of his briefs. "Jim, wait- oh,  _fuck_ -” His head bounces back against the mattress in shock as Jim closes his lips around the outline of his erection, his tongue tracing over the already damp fabric.

It isn’t long before he’s reduced to monosyllabic gasps as Jim works him eagerly through his underwear, hands sliding up and down his thighs, stroking over the quivering muscles in his abdomen as Leonard tries to not buck up into the wet warmth of Jim’s mouth.

"Jim," Leonard croaks hoarsely, patting clumsily at Jim’s head. Jim glances up, his lips and chin shining and slick, and Leonard suppresses a desperate keen. "C’mon," he says, tilting his hips up pleadingly. "Don’t fuck around."

"Thought that’s what we were doing," Jim pouts, but he hooks his thumbs in Leonard’s briefs and pulls them down. Leonard closes his eyes when cold air hits his cock, heavy and bobbing between his legs. His skin feels like its on fire, jumping and sparking whenever Jim touches him, and he almost shouts when Jim’s mouth descends on him again. 

It’s so much better without the barrier of cloth, so intense and overwhelming that he has trouble breathing. Just a sensory overload, he reminds himself, trying to stay clinical and composed. Then Jim’s tongue flicks out and presses just beneath the head, and it’s all he can do to keep from coming.

Jim pulls off with an enthusiastic slurping sound, stroking Leonard idly as he props his chin up on Leonard’s hip and grins at him lazily. “How am I doing?”

"Dunno," Leonard pants, glaring down at him dazedly. "Think you’ll have to do it again."

To his dismay, Jim releases him and sits back on his heels between Leonard’s sprawled legs. “I’ve got something else in mind,” he tells Leonard, a dangerous gleam in his eyes, and Leonard feels electricity shiver down his spine. His cock twitches involuntarily and Jim’s eyes flick down to the moment before traveling back up the length of Leonard’s body with a predatory air.

"Don’t move," Jim breathes, then scrambles off the bed to his side of the room.

Leonard can’t move if he wants to. He stares up at the ceiling, his chest heaving as a trickle of sweat itches down the curve of his ribs. He can hear Jim rummaging around, make out his muffled curse as a drawer bangs shut and something clatters to the ground. 

When Jim comes back, denting the mattress beneath his knees as he crawls over Leonard, he’s missing his pants and underwear, a bottle of lube clutched triumphantly in his hand. Leonard feels another cold trickle of nervousness when he sees the lube, but that fizzles away when Jim bends his head and catches him with another kiss, licking inside Leonard’s mouth with an intent determination. 

Leonard grunts when he feels a hand slide between his legs, gripping his left thigh and pulling it up and out so that they roll awkwardly onto their sides, Jim hoisting Leonard’s leg around his own hip. 

"What are you doing?" Leonard breathes, feeling ridiculous for asking. His hands flutter uncertainly, not sure where to rest, and he finally settles for Jim’s waist. 

"I’m just gonna touch you," Jim assures him, his eyes fevered and bright as he bumps his forehead gently against Leonard’s. "Gonna make you feel good, Bones." He exhales on the last word, sighing it against Leonard’s lips as he presses their bodies together.

_Damn it._

He already can’t say no to the kid, but when Jim says his name like that…….even if it’s the ridiculous moniker he already regrets initiating….. Leonard could die to hear him say it again.

Jim gives his hips an experimental roll, and Leonard’s mind explodes in white sparks. By the time he can see again, he’s panting into Jim’s shoulder, almost biting down on the flesh as he tries to regain his composure.

"Never done that, either?" Jim murmurs into his ear, and his hand is stroking down Leonard’s back to squeeze at his ass. Leonard’s breath hitches as Jim hauls him forward, grinding them together again. It’s hot and slippery- kid must have lubed up already, and it isn’t like Leonard was looking too closely earlier-

"No," he gasps, finally remembering the question. "You…ass…..just like hearing me- ah, shit- just like hearing me say it."

"Yeah," Jim agrees amiably. "It’s really fucking hot, man." Leonard doesn’t have the control to roll his eyes, but he envisions the action violently.

"You ever touch yourself?" Jim asks, sounding genuinely curious now. He works a hand between them, and Leonard flinches bodily when he feels warm fingers around the base of his cock, rubbing absently along the underside. "I mean, you  _did_  hit puberty, right?” He earns a jab in the side for that one, though the groan that shudders out of Leonard’s chest moments later when Jim gives him a thoughtful stroke probably ruins the effect.

"Yeah," Leonard admits, when he can breathe and think at the same time again, and he can almost see the gears in Jim’s head grinding to a brief halt before snapping into warp speed.

"Show me." Jim fumbles around and grasps Leonard’s wrist, practically shoving his hand down in his eagerness. 

"No," Leonard snaps, clinging to his last flickering shred of dignity. For God’s sake, he’s naked and hard in bed with Jim Kirk and a bottle of lube digging into his back. This is the closest he’s gotten to getting laid since his adolescent fantasies, but a man has to draw the line  _somewhere_. “Take your damn voyeur tendencies somewhere else.”

"Come on," Jim cajoles. "Just close your eyes. Pretend you’re alone."

"Like I can just…." Leonard trails off, recognizing an ineffective argument when he sees one. He ducks his head to hide his face against Jim’s chest, tasting a thin layer of sweat against his lips as he tightens his grip on himself and gives a tentative stroke.

It barely takes the edge off, but he throws himself into it with the desperation of a starving man, panting raggedly as he thrusts into his hand. The friction’s a little too much, the slide a little too dry, but he soon hears a click behind him before he feels Jim’s fingers smearing a warm slickness over his own, more lube dripping down between his thighs.

Leonard moans as his hips shudder forward involuntarily, the pleasure that’s building slowly in his gut suddenly spiking. He increases his pace, sucking in quivering breaths in an effort to refill his dwindling oxygen levels, then falters when Jim reaches over his waist, running a slippery hand down his back and lower-

"Jim," he says, a warning and a plea in one hoarse exhale. 

"I know," Jim croaks, his voice as dry as Leonard’s, and Leonard watches his throat bob as he swallows convulsively. "Damn, Bones, you’re….you’re something else." His hand inches down lower, and Leonard lifts his leg higher on Jim’s waist instinctively, trying to decide whether he wants to push back or away. 

"Not gonna hurt you," Jim mutters, sounding like he’s psyching himself up as much as he’s trying to reassure Leonard. His eyebrows are drawn down low over his glittering eyes, a drop of sweat working slowly down his jawline, and Leonard leans forward unthinkingly to kiss it away, feeling his stubble scratch against smooth skin. Damn, the kid is so young.

Jim makes a funny sound that’s not quite a groan and a whine, and he rolls Leonard onto his back, gripping his left thigh and holding his legs open. 

"Uh," Leonard gasps, watching wide-eyed as Jim kisses his way down his chest, tonguing at the curve where his ribcage ends before sucking a bright red spot just above his hip. His hand is still wrapped around Leonard’s, and he moves it again now, encouraging Leonard to start stroking again.

Leonard feels the back of his head thud against the headboard when Jim turns his face and licks a long stripe up his cock, catching his fumbling fingers along the way. It’s too much, too overwhelming, his fingers and Jim’s hot breath on his skin, and he covers his face with his free hand, closing his eyes and trying to not hyperventilate.

And so, he doesn’t see when Jim works his shoulder under his thigh, propping it up and open so that his fingers can reach down behind Leonard’s perineum and probe carefully at his entrance.

Leonard’s head hits the headboard again, his eyes flying open into the darkness of his own palm. “Wha-” He raises his arm to stare wildly down at Jim’s stupidly grinning face.

"Shh, just relax." Jim’s touch is feather light, just the barest brush of his fingertips, and every slight contact sends Leonard squirming against the sheets in nervous anticipation. "C’mon, Bones, you’re a doctor. It’s just physics."

"Is not," Leonard counters automatically. "You know how many sex-related injuries I’ve seen in the clinic. It’s fucking embarrassing, it what it i-" he cuts off with a shocked exhale, the air punching out of his lungs. 

"How’s that?" Jim questions, watching Leonard’s face intently. It’s the way he looked at the results of his first Kobayashi Maru after the initial disastrous event, a fierce determination that brightens his eyes and brings a glow to his cheeks, and Leonard groans shakily as Jim wriggles his finger in to the first knuckle.

"Bones?"

"S’weird…." Leonard forces out, dropping his arm back down over his face and breathing in with difficulty. 

Jim flexes his finger once experimentally, then stops. “Does it hurt?”

"Dunno." Leonard winces when Jim shifts slightly, his heart pounding so hard that he can feel it resounding through his rib cage, and he tries to envision the diagrams of his medical textbooks. "Down a bit-  _shit_.” 

"Found it," Jim says triumphantly. He presses down again and Leonard groans desperately, gripping the base of his cock instinctively as a wave of pleasure crests within him and crumbles away, stymied for the time being.

He moans again, muffling the sound against his forearm, his hand stuttering to a halt on his erection. To his surprise, Jim echoes the sound. “Damn, Bones, do that again.”

Jim crooks his fingers and Leonard looses a strangled cry of shock. “No, not that.” Jim slouches over him, grinding against Leonard’s leg insistently. “Again.”

"Can’t- I can’t," Leonard babbles, trying to sort through the endorphins and the excruciating bliss of the stretch. He wants to push back, wants to pull away, and he thinks he’s going to die if Jim doesn’t do  _something_. “More,” he finally grates out, lifting his leg slightly so that it catches Jim’s cock on his downthrust. Jim’s subsequent groan fizzles into a growl, and he tightens his grip on Leonard- not stroking, just squeezing- twisting the fingers inside him at the second time.

Something explodes inside Leonard, white sparks and jolting shocks that punch the air out of his body. He thinks he’s saying something, probably Jim’s name intermingled with a mixture of choice expletives, and his hips hitch upwards desperately, his fingers digging into the sheets. 

"Fuck, Bones," Jim murmurs, sounding almost awed. "The things I want to do to you."

"Jim, I can’t-"

"Yeah. Yeah, you can. C’mon." Jim gives him a hard stroke, brutally fast with just the right pressure, and Leonard’s mouth falls open soundlessly, his throat too tight for sound. 

"C’mon," Jim pants again. He slides up the length of Leonard’s body, their sweat mingling as he ruts against the curve of Leonard’s hip, all restraint abandoned now. "C’mon, Bones."

The next groan is ripped out of him when Jim turns his face blindly into the side of Leonard’s neck and bites down, kissing and sucking a throbbing mark just beneath the hollow of his ear. His hand pumps up and down one final time, his fingernail scratching just barely along the underside of Leonard’s cock, and Leonard’s hips roll up instinctively into the tight grip.

He’s close, so close, it’s never been like this before in the few times he’s tried it himself. All he can see, all he can feel, is Jim- above him, inside him, his breath shuddering harshly against Leonard’s skin. He’s pushing against Leonard like he wants to crawl inside his body, his fingers hot and slick and  _everywhere._

"Jim," he tries to say, mumbling into Jim’s shoulder as the kid rocks forward against him, all restraint forgotten. "Jim, oh God, I’m gonna-"

"Wanna see, Bones," Jim tells him breathlessly, lips stirring against his temple. "C’mon, please."

Leonard shakes his head groggily, his mind swirling. He grabs blindly for Jim’s head and misses his mouth on the first try, but Jim catches him instantly in a messy, uncoordinated kiss that’s more intent than finesse.  _"Len,_ "he thinks he hears Jim whisper, quiet and reverent against his lips, and he comes with a heartfelt groan as his hips jerk up once, twice.

The world seizes and disappears for a long moment, and by the time his vision clears again, Jim’s swearing in a quiet stream of fluent Andorian as he shudders violently and adds to the mess on Leonard’s stomach.

Leonard slides his hand down the back of Jim’s neck, patting automatically as Jim flops down on top of him. “Heavy,” he grunts. Jim sighs, but rolls off obligingly, and Leonard winces as all the various aches in his body suddenly comes to light. It’s a good kind of hurt, though, leaving him dazed but thoroughly satisfied, and he stares up at the ceiling until it starts to blur a little.

"Not so bad, right?" Jim asks, after a while. Leonard shifts his head slightly to glance at him, not sure what he’s asking.

Jim gestures vaguely, brushing his arm against Leonard’s side. “Y’know. The whole…..sex…..thing.” He sounds unaccountably nervous, and Leonard raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"So eloquent," he murmurs. "I’m swooning."

Jim jabs him with his elbow for that, then instantly curls around Leonard like an octopus, throwing an arm and leg across his body. “Don’t go just yet,” he says, but his voice rises uncertainly in question at the end.

"Couldn’t move if I wanted to," Leonard assures him. He runs a hand absently through Jim’s sweaty hair, teasing it into spikes and flattening it down again. 

"Stoppit…." Jim mumbles into Leonard’s shoulder, shaking his head halfheartedly. "Stop messin’ with….hair….."

Leonard twists a final curl before stopping. “Not bad at all,” he murmurs, and he feels Jim smile against his skin.


End file.
